


baby, i heard about you through the grapevine

by upupandnowhere (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but you kno, i'll probably have tsunami tides in my eyes, idnt care man, if you don't like it, lol her and louis is probably the worst ship ever but i wanted to interconnect these people okay, okay, okay i added leigh anne in this because shes my girl crush, think about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/upupandnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry really likes Niall and he likes telling Leigh Anne everything, Niall really likes music and is kind of in love with his guitar, Liam wants to get some major dick touching in with his best friend, Zayn is kissing blondes in the back of cars and Louis well Louis just really likes Leigh Anne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i heard about you through the grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i'm still lauging about Leigh Anne and Louis, I was going to make Eleanor the love interest but I thought fuck it! Lemme use my girl crush. You're all invited to our wedding because I'm in lesbians with her and we're going to the UK to get married #confirmed

~Harry~

Harry’s running late as usual and Leigh’s coffee is so close to falling right out of his hand but he knows Leigh Anne will kill him, than revive him just so he can go buy her another. He rounds the corner of the street busy with people and he hears strumming. He would usually keep walking when he hears these things because he really doesn’t need some “struggling artist” trying to get him to listen to their music.

It’s the voice that follows though that makes Harry stop, the voice is singing Clocks by Coldplay, one of Harry’s favorite songs and the voice is nervous. They’re good, Harry will give the person that but he’s rocky and he sounds unsure of himself. Harry finally turns his head to see a blonde boy sitting on the steps of the city hall with a guitar around his neck and his fingers moving around expertly on it.

Harry stops, his rush and Leigh Anne completely forgotten because this boy has the prettiest face ever. His face is one of utter relaxation and he looks like he doesn’t care even though his voice gives him away.

Some nice people put a couple of bills in the upside down snapback on the floor. Harry’s immediately digging into his pocket for something to put in the snapback, he’s an idiot and he knows it. However Harry likes pretty things and he could never resist them, he thinks that’s why so many girls screwed him over in high school.

The boy finishes suddenly and Harry puts 2 dollars and fifty cents into the snapback. He looks up at Harry and he smiles, braces glinting under the unforgiving California summer sun.

“Thanks man means a lot.” He says and Harry smiles, running an empty hand through his tousled curls,

“You were good… like amazing man.” He says and the boy grins wider,

“Really?” He questions and Harry nods holding the gaze of the blue eyes. The boy’s cheeks tint pink and he looks down grabbing his snapback and Harry watches him deflate right there and with a heavy sigh he stands up.

“Are you okay?” Harry questions and the boy gives him a small smile but this one is fake, it’s dimmer and it doesn’t reach his ocean eyes. Harry thinks that the pretty boy should smile all the time and he wants to turn his frown upside down.

“Mmhmm.” The boy says. Harry doesn’t quite believe him because his chin wobbles when he says that. Harry looks him up and down, he’s wearing knock off Supras, cheap jeans and a thin white t-shirt. Good thing it’s summer, Harry thinks or the kid would be freezing.

Harry’s phone rings and he jumps, taking it quickly. When he sees Leigh’s name and face he knows he’s late and it’s neither fashionable nor cute.

“It’s a fucking pawn shop Leigh!” He screams when he picks up the phone. The boy is already walking away and Harry wants to shout for him to come back and smile one of his real smiles but he thinks that would be borderline creepy.

“One that you’ll lose your job from if you don’t get here you piece of shit!” She shouts and it’s endearing okay! Harry groans,

“I hate you.” But he’s walking down the street again, balancing the coffee expertly in his hands. Leigh laughs, well more like cackles and Harry already knows what her answer is going to be,

“Love you too boo.” She hangs up the phone and Harry shakes his head but laughs either way. When he finally gets to the pawn shop, panting as usual he thinks that maybe he should get a car but he also thinks maybe he doesn’t want to go bankrupt.

Leigh’s getting sold a drum set when Harry gets in, her coffee skin has its usual glow but she looks tired. When she sees Harry with her coffee she perks up but she doesn’t move away from the customer. When it finally gets sold and the guy who looked a bit like Mitch Lucker finally leaves she turns to Harry and smiles,

“Come to mama!” Harry opens his arms for a hug but she takes the coffee and she sips on it like she’s an alcoholic and it’s the last bottle of bourbon.

“Nice to know how much our friendship means.” Harry says and she laughs (cackles Harry reminds himself),

“Are you going to help me stay up during exams?” Leigh questions and Harry scoffs,

“Yes! I camped out on your couch for exams remember!” Harry yells and Leigh shakes her head,

“You don’t taste as good as coffee, you taste like apples and coffee’s better.” She says and Harry shakes his head,

“If you were on a deserted Island would you take me or coffee?” She pretends to think about it than she says,

“Coffee, it would help me stay up so I don’t get eaten by panthers.”

“But I’d protect you from panthers.” He argues and she laughs. He shakes his head, “Why are you my best friend again?”

“Because I’m hot.” She says and he shakes his head,

“No I don’t think that’s it.” She hits him and he laughs.

“Why were you late?” She asks after that,

“When aren’t I?” He questions and she narrows her eyes so he sighs, “But if you must know my dear Leigh, I met a boy.” He says and she blinks and grins,

“Oh my god Haz really?” She asks hugging him and he hugs her back but pushes her away quickly,

“I don’t know his name though.” She looks bewildered so he tells her about the whole guitar thing (“he can play Clocks on the Guitar Leigh!” “Oh my god Harry”), the way his blue eyes shone (“I could write a whole fucking sonnet around them Leigh Anne, you don’t understand” “Oh my god”). When he’s finally done she whistles,

“That’s what I call… whipped!” She says cackling and Harry shakes his head,

“You’re so unromantic.”

“Sorry babe, you’re so romantically whipped.” Harry will never speak to her again.

~Niall~

“Honey I’m home!” Niall yells when he walks into his apartment, the 5 dollars he made weighing this sad hole in his pocket and he just is so close to crying. He is answered with dishes clattering in the kitchen so he quickly goes to investigate to make sure his best friend is not killing himself.

“Louis… what are you doing?” Niall questions when he sees Louis trying to cook. His face is red and he looks like he’s been crying but he’s grinning,

“I know you went out to make us some money and as a thank you I made you dinner!” Louis cries and god leave it to Louis to make him feel the best and like shit without meaning too. Niall turns away not meeting his eye and he sticks his hand in his pocket than slaps the five dollars onto the counter,

“I don’t want to eat Lou.” He says walking away about to go to his room. Louis of course follows him because that’s what best friends do,

“Niall stop, wait.” He says when he takes Niall’s arm but Niall is not looking him in the eye. Niall feels incompetent because he can’t get a fucking job and he feels like a freeloader because Louis’ bringing home all the money and this was supposed to be fun! Not depressing but lately nothing’s been going right and Niall’s pretty sure he’s so close to selling Joy… his guitar.

“Don’t Louis… don’t try and make me feel better.” Niall says and Louis pouts,

“Niall… I’m not mad.” He says blue eyes glinting and Niall shrugs,

“I don’t care. I am.” Niall replies and Louis tightens his grip on Niall,

“Look you little shit, I love you okay and I love the fact that you think I don’t appreciate you when I do. Now I don’t care how much money you made okay, we’ve been living with each other for a year making it work and we can still make it work! I sat here all day, slaving away making you a dinner and I cried okay so you’re going to sit here and eat it with me and talk about shitty things like the weather okay!” Louis yells and Niall absolutely deflates but he feels Louis’ hopefulness so he sighs,

“Okay.” Louis grins,

“Okay.”

Louis sucks at cooking but Niall doesn’t have the heart to tell him and Louis knows Niall doesn’t have the heart to tell him. Louis continues to shovel food onto Niall’s plate and Niall’s so close to flipping a table but he’s a good person!

“So how was it?” Louis asks after five minutes of ringing silence. Niall looks up,

“Uhm… I made like five dollars.”

“Other than that. Were the people nice?” Niall closes his eyes and he thinks back to the boy with the curly hair and green eyes, he was the only one who had spoken to Niall. Niall blushes than smiles and he doesn’t even know why he’s blushing,

“I guess so.” Niall finally says and Louis guffaws,

“Oh my god! What’s with the blush?” Louis questions and Niall shakes his head, while covering his face with his hands,

“Nothing, nothing, nothing.” He says over and over again. Louis’ gleefully giggling though so of course he’s not getting out of this that easily,

“C’mon tell big daddy Tomlinson!” Louis crows and Niall groans,

“Oh my god! Who the hell calls you that?”

“Eleanor did.” Louis says and Niall shakes his head,

“I am not calling you something your ex-girlfriend used to call you!” Niall screams and Louis sighs,

“I could give you a blowjob.” Niall’s mouth drops,

“Louis!”

“Calm down Niall, what’s a blowjob between friends?”

“Weird!” Niall cries and Louis sighs,

“I’ve been told my mouth’s pretty good.”

“How many blowjobs have you given?” Niall questions staring at Louis, who sighs wistfully and says,

“A wise man once said that he had a dream that people wouldn’t be judged by the amount of blowjobs they’ve given but by the content of their character.” Louis says and Niall’s mouth drops,

“Martin Luther King Jr said nothing about blowjobs.”

“How do you know Niall? We’re you there?” Louis screams. Niall stares at the boy than he promptly gets up and walks to his bedroom because he doesn’t think his friend is all that straight (no pun intended) in the head.  

~

When Niall does get to his room he runs his hand across the sleek surface of Joy. He looks at the brown guitar and he remembers getting her as a 16th birthday present from his older brother who went off to the war. The back of Niall’s eyes sting with the thought of Greg but he shakes those thoughts away because this isn’t about him!

Niall wonders how much he could get for Joy, he thinks he could get enough… enough for maybe half rent.

He knows that Louis truly means it when he says he doesn’t think Niall’s freeloading but this will make Niall feel better so he looks at Joy, puts her away and by tomorrow morning she’ll be gone.

~Liam~

“Liam!” Zayn screams when he walks into their shared apartment, his fingertips caked with paint and Liam looks up. He’s been trying to do all these checks and balances but he’s only one 19 year old dude and Zayn doesn’t do math (he doesn’t really do anything that doesn’t involve girls or art).

“What are you doing?” Zayn questions when he sees Liam.

“Money matters.” Liam replies and Zayn makes this face. He shakes his head but grins,

“Guess what!”

“What?”

“Guess!” Zayn screams and Liam stares at him for a long time, what could possibly have Zayn this happy? He’s beaming and he looks like he’s just won the lottery and Liam thinks _oh no this cannot possibly be the reason for,_

“Perrie was all ‘okay’ and I’m all like ‘really?’ And she’s all ‘yeah’ so we’re going to have hot sex in the back of my car!” Zayn screams and Liam thinks that if he loved his life before he doesn’t anymore.

“Oh… how great.”

“Hell yeah!” Zayn screams going in for a fist bump that Liam returns a little too late. Zayn notices this, “Ah shit man are you okay? Do you need help with all these old people stuff?” Zayn questions sitting down on the chair. Liam shakes his head, “I could hook you up with one of Perrie’s friends’ man. She has some pretty hot friends… I’m gonna go for a five some.” Zayn crows and none of this is making Liam feel better,

“I’m going out.” Liam suddenly says,

“What why?” Zayn questions and Liam flinches at how painfully oblivious he is! Zayn was always so impossibly surface and easy. Sometimes he had his deep moments when he was faded as fuck but not now, he’s painfully sober and painfully innocent.

“I need air.” Liam says and Zayn stands to,

“I’ll come with you.” Liam gives him a small smile that probably looks like a grimace,

“No thanks.” Zayn stares after him,

“Liam… are you mad at me?” He asks and Liam wants to shout that yeah he is but Liam’s really mad at himself for not telling Zayn. He thinks that he should at least tell Zayn he’s gay considering that Zayn is the least homophobic person he knows but admitting that would lead Liam to admitting feelings and… no, just no.

“No Zayn I just actually need air.” He says than he walks right out of the apartment.

Liam thinks that maybe his life would’ve been easier if he was born a girl. Maybe than Zayn would like him because Zayn’s always had a thing for brunettes even though Perrie is blonde.

Liam sighs at the thought of Perrie, at the thought of the pretty blonde cheerleader in their college. Liam and Zayn don’t live on campus because living in a stuffy room with assigned roommates isn’t really his thing; Zayn and Liam have been friends since they were 3… really codependent.

The bad thing about this whole Perrie situation, Liam thinks is Perrie’s kindness. She had let Liam copy off her notes in the calculus class they had together, plus she had lent him money one time and now he wants to hate her because she has Zayn all twisted around her manicured finger.

Liam sighs and wishes that he liked girls because life would be a cakewalk and he’d rather go through the drama of liking a girl and not being given a chance because she truly doesn’t like him than Zayn not liking him because he just doesn’t like men and it’s kind of wrong to put this all on Zayn but if Liam deflects this whole thing on himself he might go a bit crazy.

~Zayn~

“This was fun.” Perrie says cocking her head at him and Zayn almost laughs because this was a pretty horrible date. He was trying to be all romantic by bringing Perrie to a little hill so they could watch the stars and maybe she would say something about the stars but Perrie was pretty scared of heights so she kind of freaked out about falling.

After that he decided on a picnic at a park but there were so much mosquitos and Perrie couldn’t eat the ham sandwich because she was strictly vegan and Zayn has nothing against vegans but really?

After that he decided to go to McDonalds to buy her a Caesar salad so that she didn’t starve but of course she found something wrong with the salad and Zayn wanted to rip out his hair.

Now she’s telling him it’s been a pretty fun date and Zayn thinks “are you bullshitting me right now?” She laughs and Zayn realizes that he didn’t think that he said it out loud,

“No! It was fun… at least I think it was.” She says and Zayn stares at her,

“Your skin is basically mosquito bite after mosquito bite right now and you yelled at me for eating ham.” Zayn states and she giggles and shrugs,

“I’m kind of difficult.” And hot. Zayn thinks. He sighs and he wonders how much he and Liam are going to laugh about this. Liam will probably be his regular good guy self and try to make up for something that had nothing to do with him and Zayn smiles to himself, he’s happy that his mom had decided those years ago to make him go say hi to the new neighbor boy. He’s also proud of himself for doing it in his Batman boxers.

“Zayn.” Perrie says snapping him out of his thoughts. Zayn jumps than looks at her,

“What?”

“Do you want to make out?” She questions and he blinks, well that was forward. She chuckles, “We’re not getting married it’s just lip to lip action and I know you want me… plus you’re hot yourself.” She says putting her hand lightly on his leg. He shrugs because she is kind of right, plus she smells like sweet and sour chicken and her lips look so kissable.

He turns his head and opens the radio and his Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley CD starts playing. He almost chokes because he made that CD for Liam and every track was the same song so Liam couldn’t get away from it, it was funny at the time but…

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy._

Zayn thinks this is ironic because really he’s going to kiss Perrie with no commitment whatsoever and Rick Astley is the biggest cockblock ever but Perrie laughs that laugh that made Zayn like her in the first place,

“That’s so cute.” Zayn turns his head and he raises an eyebrow,

“Yeah?”

“Yup.” Than her lips are on his and she tastes like strawberry lip gloss and ranch from the salad and Zayn thinks that she’s probably the best tasting thing since Liam’s cooking… than he wonders what he’s doing thinking about Liam’s cooking when he’s kissing a hot girl.

~Louis~

“How much does this stereo cost?” Louis questions the girl sitting on the counter. She’s wearing shorts and her long legs are waving around and Louis notes that she’s pretty hot.

“How much do you have?” She questions and he shrugs,

“Ten dollars.” She giggles, 

“Oh god no, it’s a stereo!” She cries and Louis shrugs,

“I think it’d be better if you just told me the price.” She chuckles and nods,

“Fair enough.” She looks at the stereo for a bit than looks back at him, “Thirty.” He sighs,

“I’m almost fairly sure that stereo is broken.” She shrugs,

“I’m fairly sure it is too.” He stares at her and she stares right back. He pouts,

“Don’t you think my face is too hot to be charged 30 dollars?” He questions and she laughs, a loud laugh that Louis would call a cackle but he finds it endearing. She looks at him and she sighs,

“Okay… fifty.” Louis mouth drops,

“What?” He screeches and she shrugs,

“I mean your face is pretty hot.” She says and Louis grins stepping closer,

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Do you want me to be flirting with you?”

“Leigh!” Someone suddenly yells and she (Leigh, Louis presumes) looks up and she smiles,

“Hazza… my coffee?” She questions and there’s a boy with wild curly hair and bright green eyes staring at her. Louis’ eyes widen,

“Oh my goodness are you guys dating?” He questions and he looks at Leigh, who laughs than she looks at the curly haired one,

“Isn’t he adorable?” The boy looks like he’s trying his best not to hold in laughter, “We’re not dating… we’re just friends with benefits.” Leigh says and Louis deflates but then the boy laughs,

“We’re just bullshitting you man, she’s my best friend.” Harry says handing Leigh the coffee and walking into the employees’ only room. She sips on her coffee all while looking at him and she smiles,

“So yeah don’t worry Peter Pan, I’m very single.” She says and he raises an eyebrow,

“Peter Pan?” He questions and she smiles nodding,

“Yup.” She leans closer to him now and he likes how she smells like coffee and fruity perfume, “I always had a crush on him.” She whispers in his ear… oh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me for prompts and leave something in my ask box, heres my tumblr: http://notprettyenough-neverenough.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> BTW, i don't own One Direction no matter how sexy they are ayy papi!


End file.
